villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Emile Dufraisne
'Emile Dufraisne '''is the leader of the American terrorist group calling themselves the JBA (John Brown's Army), Dufraisne is the main antagonist of the videogame ''Splinter Cell: Double Agent. Biography Early life Dufraisne was born in Natchez, MI and grew up in a very wealthy family. His parents dies before he reached the age of 18 which eventually left him with a very large inheritance, he eventually went underground and began using his vast amount of resources to fund his American extremist group known as the JBA. He began to believe that the current US government were traitors to the Founding Fathers of America, because of their dealings overseas. With Dufraisne seeing the Government as the real terrorist that are holding the country back from the American people, he sets in motion a plan to destroy the government and the order it represents. Double Agent Dufraisne and his group sets their sights on gaining their hands on the highly destructive and volatile material called Red Mercury. Dufraisne plans on using this substance to create three powerful nuclear bombs to detonate around the country. While planning his destruction of the American government Dufraisne was introduced to Sam Fisher, an undercover NSA agent, who sought to join the JBA's cause, Emile, impressed with Fisher's prison breakout of leading JBA member Jamie Washington, accepts Fisher into the group. After Bringing Fisher in he sends him on several priority and dangerous missions that forward his plans for making and transporting his bombs. Emile is present when he has Fisher take over a supertanker ship that is stationed off the Siberian coast, in order to provide transport for his bombs. Dufraisne then sets up a meeting with a well known and brilliant nuclear scientist who has created the formula for making the Red Mercury material, Dufraisne has Fisher steal his notes after their deal goes sour and Aswat walks away from Emile's price. Eventually the JBA is able to manufacture the Red Mercury using the scientist's stolen notes, after sending his right hand Carson Moss, to deliver one of the bombs to an accomplice of his, he reveals to Fisher that he has captured a NSA agent that was caught spying on the JBA headquarters. This agent is revealed to be Fisher's handler Irving Lambert. After learning that Lambert called the police and seeing the massive amount of Law enforcement agencies at their front door, Emile orders Fisher to kill Lambert as one final test of loyalty, before departing to the base's lower labs to activate the bomb. Fisher reluctantly shoots Lambert in order to maintain his cover and keep himself alive long enough to stop the Red Mercury bomb. Once he learns the location Fisher vengefully kills all of Emile's men before confronting him in the basement where he is standing guard over the bomb which is now active. Sam eventually attacks Emile resulting in a brief struggle before Sam punches Emile in the throat collapsing his airway and killing him in seconds, before disarming the bomb. Fisher later finds and kills Moss before disarming his bomb as well, after this Dufraisne's other accomplices are found and captured and all the Red Mercury bombs are deactivated. With Dufraisne's plans and his whole organization is completely destroyed. Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Extremists Category:Jingoists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Suicidal Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Wealthy Category:Anarchist Category:Social Darwinists Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Deceased